


hold on to me

by punkrockbadger



Series: rewrite potter [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, POC Potter, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkrockbadger/pseuds/punkrockbadger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is raining, on the morning of their wedding, and James laughs at the thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hold on to me

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on a certain tradition during Tamil weddings known as Kashi Yatram, in which the groom "backs out" before the wedding, stating that he'd rather study religion and give up worldly pleasures. The bride's father convinces him to stay, saying that he is trying to escape the struggles of life and that his daughter will be a worthy companion to bear these troubles with him. The groom then returns to the wedding hall and the marriage proceeds as planned.
> 
> I was thinking a lot about James and the fact that he and Lily very likely had a Christian/somewhat secular wedding, and the fact that he'd kind of feel out of place in unfamiliar traditions and an unfamiliar place. He wouldn't be able to do anything to reflect his own faith tradition beyond chanting the mantrams associated with tying the necklace while sliding the ring onto Lily's finger. 
> 
> So I wrote this, to give him something more.

It is raining, on the morning of their wedding, and James laughs at the thought. 

The universe has arranged itself in an impeccable manner, giving him the opportunity, and he slings his backpack over his shoulder before leaving the apartment with an umbrella in hand. He’s only in an undershirt and sweatpants, and as he shivers, he realized that maybe early morning runs aren’t a good idea. Lily is still asleep, as he should be, because it’s three in the morning and no one would dare run around the dark streets of Godric’s Hollow at this hour.

He realizes belatedly, while his (bare, damn, he forgot shoes  _again_ ) feet are slapping against the pavement, that the dhal and rice he’d gotten yesterday are still in his backpack, rustling loudly with every step he takes. This couldn’t have happened by chance, not with everything arranged this well, and he is soaked to the bone before he thinks to open the umbrella.

It’s hilarious, he thinks, as he runs from the stress of his wedding (he’s been carrying it in his shoulders, Sirius says) with umbrella in hand and he says the words he remembers from cousins’ weddings when he was young to himself. 

"I’m going off to study religion." He says, to the empty night air, as he finds the currently waterlogged mudslide that will be a good park to play with his children in, during the summers. His feet make odd squelching sounds as he runs over to the swings, not caring how soaked his sweatpants get as he sits down on one. "I don’t need material things anymore."

He imagines Lily’s father, who he’d only met twice before his untimely passing, bargaining with him, telling him to stay and that his daughter would convince him otherwise, and he nods. The park is empty, but it feels like others are there. He can feel Amma and Appa beside him, even though he knows that, right this moment, they're fast asleep at the house he still calls home, even though he hasn't lived there in nearly two years now.

"I know she’ll stick around." He says, more to convince himself than anyone else. "She’s getting  _married_  to me. Because she  _wants_  to. I think that’s proof enough that she likes me, right?”

He stands up after a good half an hour of worrying over this fact, and sets off toward the house again, although slower this time. He leaves muddy footprints behind him as he makes his way back home, hopefully back to his future wife, and he’s surprised to find her waiting at the door before he can get his keys all the way out of his pocket.

"Hey." He says,  smiling as he steps over the threshold. "Want to get married?"

"Yeah." Lily says sleepily as she shuts the door, casting a drying charm over him. "Sounds good." 


End file.
